The Forbidden Child
by Taiki
Summary: TenchiSM xover. Ever wonder who was the father of the Moon Princess? Find out. Romance later. r&r ON HOLD.
1. Prologue and Ch 1

The Forbidden Child  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or Sailor Moon.  
  
Prologue  
  
Queen Selenity, young in her reign, ran to her lover in the moon gardens. The man was tall and Queen Selenity stood just to his eyes. They hugged and Selenity said, "Love must you go?" The man nodded and said, "Yes Selenity. My father's second wife is about to give birth to her second child, and I must be there, plus father wishes a word with me. He doesn't know of us Selenity I assure you, but it is an important matter besides that. I must leave. Goodbye Selenity." Selenity watched him as he returned to his ship and started to lift off. Selenity then remembered something and called to the ship as it ascended to sky, "Wait love! I have something to tell you!" Selenity's words were not heard as her love's space tree ship left orbit and out of her life forever more, or so she thought and felt.  
  
Queen Selenity opened her eyes from the sad memory and rubbed her slightly swollen belly and thought, 'He will never know. He cannot know. I am sorry you cannot at least know your father my little love. He should, you should know each other, but Jurai has laws against relationships and children between our two people. The Moon and Jurai are not enemies little one, but allies, but other then that it is forbidden. Even moreso to have a Jurai-Lunarian child. The two powers in our bloods would create a being of unimaginable power and could cause chaos across the universe, but that being, you my dear, will be the savior of all, the Queen of the Stars and light of the universe, just as the legend foretold. I know you will, because the royal line of the moon bare only daughters and you are the last in our line before the Silver Alliance falls. Anyway my little love our line only bare female children, except in the rare times when the father's bloodline is powerful enough to make a male child. I know in the deepest part of my heart and soul that you are female, though your father has the right bloodline to create a male child, but as I said you are the last of our line, before the Moon Kingdom falls.  
  
Selenity just lied there on her bed and thought of her love. The only one she would ever have.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Selenity held her new born infant daughter to her breast and nursed her. She would not allow a wet nurse to nurse her child. She had birthed the blonde-haired, blue eyed baby just twenty minutes ago and was so in love with the child, her beloved child. Selenity could feel the power in her baby and feared for her. The power was mighty and Selenity feared the strength of it could be felt clear across the galaxy to Jurai, so using a special spell she sealed her daughters Jurai power deep inside the baby, ' May this spell hold until you are ready for your powers my little Serenity, and ready to face your Jurai relatives when the time comes."  
  
* ***  
  
  
  
Yosho, crowned prince of Jurai, sighed to himself as he thought of his love he had had to leave, 'I am sorry I had left you Selenity, but my father was started to snoop were he wasn't wanted. I didn't want to endanger you. That last day we saw each other you were shining more then usual. There was something. . . .something I missed that I still have not figured out yet in all these months. Oh Selenity you would love little Sasami. The baby is an angel, pure and happy constantly. Blast these stupid laws! I want children with you Selenity. A girl with your personality and looks and . . . . and maybe a son that had your personality and my strength and looks. Oh great Tsunami why does it have to be like this!' In his anger Yosho let lose a punch so fierce and powerful it blasted a hole in the wall of the training room. Clapping was heard and Yosho turned in a flash to see Kagato and said, " What do you want Kagato?" The man just smirked and said, "Just come to watch the show my friend. What has you so aggressive and angry?" Yosho took a deep calming breath and released it before saying, "There is nothing. Just some aggressive training is all." Kagato leaned to the left to look at the hole in the wall behind Yosho, straighten, and then said sarcastically, "Riiiiiight and I'm the emperor. (normal) Let's spar, maybe that will cool you down." Yosho nodded and the two men got in stances and charged energy swords at the ready.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Selenity continued to hold her daughter and was surprised when a beautiful, light-blue haired woman with two small marks on her forehead appeared. Selenity held her baby tightly, protectively to her body and said, " Who are you?! What are you doing here?! If you've come from Jurai to take Serenity I won't allow it." The woman smiled warmly and replied, "I am Tsunami, the goddess of Jurai. I've come to offer my congratulations on the birth and bring a gift for the baby. I have not come to take her from you. She is your child and I have no right to take her. I am above the rules of the emperor. Here is the gift." Tsunami opened her hand and held a tiny silver tree sapling and said, "This is Serenity's tree from Jurai. With it she has proof of her heritage and all of the advantages of it. By birth she can already live for centuries, but this will help with her Jurai power as she gets older. I noticed you have blocked your daughter's Jurai powers. This is good, because of the emperor's silly laws, and the baby's strength and power, which are both very strong and powerful. If you hadn't blocked her power when you did the emperor would have sensed them. Thank goodness I sensed them first. Serenity's father would have sensed them to you understand. His link with his child is strong, though he has not met her. She reached for him unconsciously did you know that and found him and she linked them together as you are linked to her. He felt it and started to realize something he had not when you last met him. Yosho is smart and would have figured it out sooner, but he had forgotten immediately when he was distracted."  
  
Serenity had not realized much of what Tsunami had said until it was told to her and it worried her. Serenity nodded to Tsunami and Tsunami continued her speech, "Since you have blocked her powers I will link her to her tree, and then I will return to Jurai with it. I will protect and watch it carefully. Her tree, which Serenity has just affectionately named Lunaria, will not age or grow until Serenity's powers are no longer blocked and it will grow swiftly after that. Look after the young princess you highness. One day your world will fall to your enemies, even with all your resistance." Selenity nodded and replied sadly, "I know. Please don't tell Yosho about Serenity. It will complicate his life and I love him to much to allow that." Tsunami nodded and said, "I understand. I give you my word, I will not tell him. He'll find out one day and nobody will tell him. As I said he is not stupid."   
  
"I know he is not. I don't think he will find out." Tsunami nodded and said, "He will. I must go." Tsunami waved her farewells and disappeared from Selenity's chambers. Queen Selenity loosened her hold on the baby who hadn't let out a peep. The baby blue eyes of the baby blinked sleepily at her mother and Selenity realized her daughter must have slept the whole time. The baby kept a look to her mother and reached her little chubby arms to her mother and Selenity brought the baby to her shoulder and laid her there. Selenity rubbed the baby's back and soon heard the slow breathing of sleep from her daughter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Four years later  
  
Yosho faced Ryoko and the two fought it out before Ryoko retreated to her ship and flew off. Yosho got in his own ship and followed Ryoko. On his mind always was Selenity. He was planning on giving up the throne to be with her, but after he defeated this space pirate. His ship flew after Ryoko's at high speeds through the solar system firing at one another occasionally. When he saw that they were close to the Moon Kingdom where Selenity was he panicked, 'No! I won't let that demon hurt her or her people!"   
  
Yosho pushed Ryoko toward the planet Earth. When she hit the atmosphere he went toward the Moon Kingdom. He knew he couldn't stay long here. Yosho knew that that the Earth's atmosphere wouldn't damage Ryoko's vessel to much and she'd be ready to battle so he made a quick stop on the moon with his ship still running. Yosho got out and saw a gold blur coming in his direction. He was ready, but what he saw as it got closer was that it was a child, a female child and she was running toward him. He bent down as the child got closer. She hid behind him and said fearfully, "Please help me! That monster is after me!" Yosho got up in a protective stance before the child and looked to where she had come from and asked, "What monster?" Just as he finished his question a grotesque looking creature flew at him. He got out his sword, the Tenchi-ken, and sliced the creature in half and it turned to dust.  
  
Yosho turned back to the frightened child and bent down and what he saw on her forehead near gave him a heart attack. On the little girl's forehead there was an upturned gold crescent moon. He skimmed over the child's faced and looked into her violet-blue eyes and knew instantly, 'This child is my and Selenity's child. I just know she is.' "How old are you little one?" He said as he looked in her innocent eyes and she said to him, "I'm four. I'm Princess Serenity. Who are you? Oh my, my manners, I thank you for saving me." Serenity bowed and Yosho said, "My name is Yosho. . . .Masaki," Yosho thought the name was perfect and finished, "Young princess. It is a pleasure to meet you." A moment later and musical voice called out and made Yosho's heart skip a few beats, "Serenity! Serenity where are you angel?!" Serenity perked up and cheerfully called, "Mama! Mama! I'm over here. This nice man saved me!"  
  
****  
  
Queen Selenity ran to where she'd heard her daughter's voice and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Yosho, her sweet Yosho, held their daughter protectively in his arms and Serenity had her arms around his neck. Yosho turned when Serenity called behind him, "Mama!" He looked at Selenity and couldn't believe how beautiful she was and said, "Selenity it's been awhile." Selenity nodded and replied, "Yes it has. Four years is to long Yosho. What do you think of her?" Yosho looked at his daughter and she smiled at him and he knew his heart was hers. He turned back to Selenity and smiled at her and said, "She is beautiful Selenity." Selenity felt her eyes mist up. She composed herself as much as she could and said, "Serenity why don't you go find your cousin Minako and go play. I wish to speak with your savior a moment." " 'K mama." Yosho reluctantly released his daughter. She kissed him on the cheek and then ran back to the palace.  
  
Once Serenity was gone Yosho opened his arms and Selenity needed no further invitation and ran into his arms and wept. He hugged her and said, "Why didn't you ever tell me Selenity? I love her very much, but why?" Selenity sighed and said, " I couldn't find a way, plus *sniff* I didn't want your father to find out and you not get the throne. You could do so much good there. I did not want to ruin your chances." Yosho held her close and said, "It is over. I have dropped my claim on the throne. Ayeka can have it, though she is still very young. I love my sister, but not as a wife as my father has saw fit to say I have to. I love you and you alone, I'll not let his stupid laws keep us from each other anymore. I have a final task to complete before I come to you. I must leave to do it, but I will return I promise." Selenity pulled from Yosho and nodded, "You will? Thank you. I have missed you so and Serenity needs her father." Yosho kissed her and then returned to his ship and went to Earth to deal with Ryoko.   
  
****  
  
Three days later Yosho returned to the moon. His ship was badly damaged, but was staying together. Selenity caught Yosho as her fell through the door of his ship. Two of Serenity's guards carried the Jurian to the palace infirmary. Little Serenity saw and ran up to her mother and asked, "What happened mama?" "He was in a fight and badly injured. He is here to be with us and to heal." Serenity was curious and asked, " Be with us? What do you mean mama?" Selenity picked up her daughter and carried her to the infirmary and to Yosho's side and asked Yosho, "Yosho are you well enough to help me talk to Serenity." He sat up and with a strained smiled nodded. Serenity was set down and with her never-ending trust Serenity got on the bed and sat in Yosho's lap. He smiled and Selenity smiled back and said, "Serenity this man. . . .this man is your daddy. He's your real father." " How mama?" Selenity sighed and said, " We'll explain it when you're a teenager sweetheart." Yosho smiled at Serenity and said, " Believe her sweet. I am your daddy. Believe in your heart."  
  
Serenity looked at him and then to her mother and back and felt something in her heart and she said, " I believe you daddy, mama." Serenity hugged Yosho then she extended an arm to her mother and said, " Come mama. Come join us." Selenity wept and then went to her greatest loves in the whole solar system. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Twelve years later  
  
Yosho and Selenity had been married for 11 and a half years and were able to watch Serenity grow up to be beautiful together. Yosho watched his fifteen and a half year old daughter as she practiced her sword fighting, which he had insisted she start when she was younger. Serenity was equal if not better than Sailor Uranus now and was ready to learn the final attack of the Jurai energy sword attacks. After Serenity finished her practice Yosho walked into the training room and said, "Daughter." Serenity turned and smiled at her father and ran to him and hugged him. Yosho teased and said, " Oh fiddle! Now I am all sweaty to!"  
  
Serenity giggled and said, "So sorry father. Guess we'll have to spar now hmm?" Yosho got a mock-stern look on his face and said sarcastic-firm, "You are very right. Your energy sword my daughter." Serenity giggled again and raised her hand and from her sub-space pocket she pulled out her sword hilt, the Magami-ken. Yosho took his sword, the Tenchi-ken, from his belt and lit up. He knew that the majority of Serenity's Jurai power was still blocked, but there was enough not blocked to teach her the final attack. "All right Serenity I am being serious now. With all your training in your power I have made a decision, and that decision is that I have decided it is time to teach you the final technique of your power and energy sword. You have still a long way before you are a master, but with your progress it won't be long. Ok come at me."  
  
Serenity charged her father and he parried her attack and they sparred before he started to concentrate harder as his sword blazed larger and with a downward slash his blade extended greatly and the energy came downward and cut through the marble ground all the way to the wall 50 feet away. Yosho's Tenchi-ken blade faded away and the look on his daughter's face showed her shock and he said, "That my dear, is the final attack of Jurai energy sword and power. Never use it unless it is a last resort and no other choice is present. It is a fatal attack for wielder and opponent. It is fatal to the wielder if their energy is not focused enough and fatal to the opponent as showed here to the ground. The attack cannot be deflected. I am going to teach you to the exercises for you to practice to have great focus or else your life will be shortened when you use that power. I don't want that to happen to you Serenity."  
  
"Jurai power father? Is that what I am using? What is it father?"  
  
Yosho knew he would have to tell her his secret, "All right daughter. You are half-Lunarian and half-Jurian. I am the full-Jurian, while your mother is full-Lunarian. They are the two most powerful races in the universe. They are also just recently, say about twenty plus years ago, were forbidden to wed and have children. The moon as no such laws, but Jurai's emperor Asuka made it forbidden to the people of Jurai. They are not enemies, but they have different laws. I am the heir to Jurai's throne. Asuka is my father, but I abandoned my world to be with you and your mother, though I had no idea about you until I came here when you were four. Do you remember when I told you about how you were my daughter?"  
  
"Yes father I remember. So when you told me the mechanics of how you were my father when I was twelve you left the Jurai part out did you. I knew you were hiding something then."  
  
Yosho nodded to Serenity and said, "I knew you were sharp my dear. Yes the Jurai power was what I hid from you. Also you have only been using a minimal amount of your true power. When you were born your mother placed a block on your Jurai power to protect you from your grandfather and his laws. Your natural powers my dear were and are enormously strong. The spell should wear off very soon. That is another reason why I am going to teach you those focus exercises." "I understand father."  
  
****  
  
Six months later Yosho was greeting with a excited hug from his daughter, who said cheerfully, "It wore off father, mother! Those exercises work to father! I have complete control over both sides of my power." Selenity was happy for her daughter and said, "How about a ball to celebrate it my dear?"   
  
"That would be wonderful mother!"  
  
That evening the Moon Kingdom had a ball to celebrate Serenity's 16th birthday and what no one else knew, the unlocking of Serenity's full power. Serenity walked into the ballroom and was greeted with bows. Serenity descended the staircase and at the end was greeted by Prince Endymion of Earth, "Princess may I have this dance?" Serenity nodded and Endymion escorted her to dance. Serenity held no affection beyond friendship for Endymion, though Endymion held great affection for her beyond friendship. Endymion was kind, but Serenity did not love him and they were betrothed against her wishes. It was her mother's doing to get an alliance with Earth. She recalled her father's protestations and it had been the first real fight she had seen her parents have, but it had been a short one and her mother had won since she was the primary ruler of the Moon.   
  
While dancing with Endymion the ball was interrupted by crashing and the cat advisors yelling, "We're under attack! Senshi henshin yo!" Multi-colored lights appeared in many different parts of the ballroom. Serenity came away from Endymion's arms and ran to help. She was not a senshi, but she had enormous power and wanted to protect her kingdom with them.  
  
****  
  
On her way out Serenity was stopped by her father and said, "Father?! Why did you stop me?! I must help them! They are my friends." Yosho held firm and said, "You cannot Serenity!"   
  
"Why? I have the power!"  
  
"True, but my angel, you mustn't! You are the future of the kingdom!"  
  
"I know that, but what kind of ruler am I to let my people die when I have the power to help them." Yosho sighed in defeat and nodded, his daughter's reasoning had merit. Serenity hugged her father and whispered in his ear, "I love you daddy. Tell mama I love her to." Every word sounded that a goodbye to Yosho as Yosho watched his only child run into battle. Yosho cried and thought, 'She knows she will not live passed this day.' And he was right.  
  
****  
  
Yosho had watched Serenity, his daughter, his young angel, die at Beryl's hands and saw his wife use all her power to defeat the negaverse and sent their daughter and her people to be reborn in the future on Earth. He held his wife in his arms as she spoke her last words, "I love you Yosho. Live on and be happy." Just before Selenity closed her eyes finally, "I love you to for forever and always Selenity. May we meet again in the next life, but I will live my life for you Selenity."   
  
Selenity smiled and passed on. Her body faded into sparkles and Yosho looked at his empty arms and cried again for his lost family. He traveled to Earth in his ship and it landed close to the small cave he had placed Ryoko's remains in and planned to guard it. He placed his Tenchi-ken into the stone to keep all out and then built his home on a hill not to far from Ryoko's cave and began a priest of his home, a shrine not just to Ryoko, but also his lost family. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Present Day  
  
Yosho, now Katsuhito, watched his grandson Tenchi work in the fields and pulling out weeds. He never forgot his first wife and daughter, but he had fallen in love again after a thousand years, but not as deeply as was his love for Selenity had been. He married and one daughter was born to him, who he had also lost too young and before her his wife. Now he had his daughter's son, his grandson, and Katsuhito was content just a little bit. He always wondered when his Serenity would be reborn. To see her again would be a great joy to him. His Achika had been just like her, always happy and cheerful and lit up everyone's life.  
  
* ***  
  
Usagi Tsukino sat in class and listened to her teacher lecture on Science and was bored. She recalled her dreams from the night before.  
  
*Flashback*   
  
"Serenity this man is your real daddy." Little Serenity curiously said to her mother's words, "How?" . . . . . . ."Serenity trust your heart." Replied the tall, dark-blue-haired man with violet eyes that was on the table in a room that looked like a hospital.  
  
*Scene Change*  
  
"Serenity I'm going to teach you how to use an energy sword along with your martial arts training with your instructors. Your only six so I'll start easy." "Yes daddy."  
  
*Scene Change*  
  
"I have decided to finally teach you the final technique of your Jurai energy sword." A teenage Serenity looked at her father and asked, "Jurai energy father? What is it?" Yosho sighed and began, "It's. . . ."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Ms. Tsukino are you paying attention? Answer the question." Usagi just sighed much like the man from her dreams and said, "Gravity is the force that pulls everything down toward the center of the earth and gives us the ability to walk on the ground instead of float like in space. It is caused by the by the rotation pf the planet." Teacher and class gaped at Usagi and the teacher stuttered, "Th-that is right Usagi. Very good. Class read chapter 4 and answer the questions at the end. It is due tomorrow. Start now until class is over or turn it in if you get it done before the bell." After that the teacher sat at his desk and contemplated the new development with on Usagi Tsukino. He was sure she had not been paying any attention and was day dreaming, but she answered his question without any hesitation. He just couldn't believe it, but he had seen the prove right in front of his eyes.  
  
****  
  
Usagi raised an elegant eyebrow at the shocked teacher, and then without a word of complaint she read the chapter at an alarmingly fast pace without realizing it and completed the questions at the end all in under twenty-five minutes. She got up and headed to the teacher's desk and the still shocked teacher said, "What is the problem Ms. Tsukino?" Usagi was confused and said, "Nothing sensei. Just turning in the assignment." Before he could say a word the bell rang and Usagi gathered her things and left. The teacher took Usagi's paper and read over it. He looked in his teacher's aid book ready to correct any errors, but found none. The paper was all correct and he found no other papers in the basket to show cheating. For the second time that day the teacher was shocked.  
  
****  
  
As Usagi walked to lunch, she felt different. Her posture was straight, her walk was graceful, her body felt taller, and when Usagi stopped to get a drink in the water fountain, she saw her reflection in the steel tub and gasped. Her hair had more silver in it and shined with a luster that was stunning and almost ethereal, plus her eyes become more violet, though still blue. Usagi then realized that she knew more then her currant self should have. She was smarter to put it simple. Standing there by the water fountain she remembered more of her past on the moon. She remembered how to fight completely and how her skill could rival, if not overpower her senshi.  
  
Usagi quickly looked around for anyone that might see, and finding none she concentrated and from her sub-space pocket she pulled out her energy sword, the Magami-ken. She concentrated and energy laced from the silver hilt and Usagi smiled and said, "I'm back. Thank you father for my hilt. Made from a branch of my Jurai tree. Lunaria come to me."  
  
****  
  
Tsunami/Sasami shot her head up and said, "She lives. Great goods! Her power is so very strong now. Princess Serenity. Lunaria she calls you. For the first time she calls you, but how did she know of you and didn't Serenity perish a thousand years ago?" A silvery voice entered her head and replied, *Yes, but she was reborn here on earth from the past. She remembers everything; had remembered at least half of her past for two years. Her power has fully awakened now.*   
  
Tsunami/Sasami looked around and were confused and asked, *Who are you?* There was a laugh in her mind and a reply came, *Was it not just you Tsunami, the goddess of Jurai, that called to me and said my lady has finally called me.* Tsunami gasped and said in reply, *Lunaria?*   
  
*Yes. What I need you to do for me goddess, is tell Emperor Asuka to make a ship for me. Tell him just to build me and you will do the rest. He'll ask about me, since he never had the pleasure of meeting me thanks to you. Say that the new ship is for Tenchi.*  
  
Tsunami nodded to the voice and the presence was gone from her mind an Sasami had control again. Sasami was well aware of the conversation and now knew about a niece that she and Ayeka had not known about. After the conversation with the Jurai Tree Lunaria Tsunami had revealed the full story and she became angry, not at Serenity or her brother, but at her father, something she had never been. She had not known about that law, though it is null and void now since the Moon Kingdom had been destroyed, if her father had known the people would be reborn it would have still been in effect, but it was null and could not be reinstated, which Sasami was happy about. Sasami thought about the past from Tsunami's point-of-view and realized that Serenity had been only months younger then her, or would have been in Serenity had lived in the past and Sasami and Ayeka hadn't used the suspended animation on their ship in search of Yosho, and because of that stasis Sasami realized also that she was now younger, mentally and physically than Serenity and it was weird for her.  
  
****  
  
Usagi waited for an answer from her tree and got it, *My lady. I must apologize for the delay in my answer to you. My lady I will come to you soon. I must have a special ship made to come to you. I have made the arrangements.*   
  
*Good to hear you again Lunaria.*  
  
*Same my lady. I am glad to know you have regained your full memory.*  
  
*Me to. Anyway I will see you when you come.*  
  
Usagi walked into the lunch room and everyone just stopped. Usagi paid it all no mind as she walked to a table to sit and eat her lunch in her bag at a respectable pace. Five minutes later Minako, Makoto, and Ami walked in and saw her, but they did not immediately recognize her because of her slow eating turned to them and with a large smile said, "Nothing much Mako-chan! Why do you ask?"   
  
"Well Usa, um well, you're eating slowly, respectfully even. You usually don't bother." Usagi kept her smile and replied, "Maybe I decided it was time to grow up. Don't worry about it or me. I'm fine."   
  
"Are you sure? We know that Mamoru broke up with you yesterday and well. . . ."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes while still smiling and said, "It is fine. I thank you for the concern Mako-chan, but it was a mutual break up this time and to tell you the truth, I don't feel bad about it. He loved another and I was not going to go between true love. I knew he and Hitomi were for one another."  
  
"But Crystal Tokyo, Chibi-Usa, destiny?"   
  
Usagi saddened at the mention of Chibi-Usa, but perked up again and replied, "I miss and will miss Chibi-Usa, but destiny was not between Mamoru and I really. I know this I can feel it. Do you guys remember anymore from the past on the moon? I do and I want to call a meeting after school today at four-thirty. I'll call Rei here in a minute to tell her. It will be at the temple. I want it there." The authority in the whispered tone told the three scouts that this was a serious matter. They agreed and Usagi finished her lunch and left the cafeteria to find a safe place to call.  
  
Usagi used her communicator and pressed the red button. Rei appeared and said, "What's the situation odango?" Usagi didn't comment on the name and said, "I want to have a scout meeting after school at four thirty to discuss a few very important things at the temple. We will all be there. I'll call the outers after a bit."   
  
"Fine odango, but will you make it on time? It is only lunch. You'll probably get detention again for sleeping in class or something."  
  
Again Usagi did not comment on the use of the hated nickname and Rei knew something was up, something big. Usagi nodded to Rei and replied, "Don't worry about detention I won't get it. Oh and Mars, do not call me odango again understand." Usagi closed the connection and went to inform the outers.  
  
****  
  
Rei was shocked at the authority the oda. . . .no Usagi had used on her. She had never in all the time she and Usagi had known one another, hadn't known Usagi could use such authority in her voice and Rei realized there had been something different about Usagi. 'There was something, something in her eyes and in her aura, it was the same but with a drastic difference to it.' She could see it over the communicator plus feel the power when she never could before and out of scout form.  
  
****  
  
Rei wasn't the only one to notice the change. The outers noticed it to and Setsuna said, "So she finally regained her full power. I knew it would happen soon." Haruka looked at Setsuna and asked, "Full power? What do you mean? I thought her eternal form was her full power." Setsuna looked at Haruka and said, "Her full heritage has awakened Haruka. Her eternal form is her second to the last most powerful scout form. Anyway, hime was never just Lunarian Haruka, but also part of another powerful race of beings that still exist today, the Jurians. Hime-chan is half-Jurian and half-Lunarian; a combination forbidden by the Jurians in the Silver Millennium, it is no longer forbidden since the Jurians think that all the Lunarians are dead. That law of Jurai had not been in place long before hime was conceived and born. Her father in the past was the prince and heir of Jurai, but went against his father the emperor and married Queen Selenity. He dropped he claim to the throne for Selenity and hime. In the past Yosho, hime's father, had trained hime in her Jurian power, though she had not known that until she was sixteen."  
  
"Why did this Yosho not tell her until then?"  
  
"To protect her Ruka-chan, I know it." Setsuna nodded and said, "Your right Michiru. Protection, plus the queen had placed a block on hime's Jurai powers for the same reason when hime was a baby newly born, because Serenity-hime's power was very powerful even as a baby. The spell wore off when hime was sixteen in the past. The queen did not want anyone from Jurai to know of hime, for she was a forbidden child to the Jurai."  
  
"So now koneko has all her power and ironically she is sixteen now and has been for about six months."  
  
Setsuna nodded in the affirmative to Haruka and said, "That is all what she is going to talk about at the meeting this afternoon. She will reveal more to you than that I am sure." With that last word she opened a portal to the Time Gates and went in, the portal closing behind her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The school day ended for Tenchi and he sighed mightily as he neared his stop. He cared for the girls very much, but not in a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of way, but more brotherly. Tenchi was very aware of the girls physically, but he didn't want, didn't let himself think of any of them like that, because at some point he'd have to choose and he didn't want to do that. He was planning on moving out in secret the following month. He needed to get away from all the girls and soon.  
  
Tenchi began his ascent up the steps and was greeted by a very excited Ryoko. She hugged him, her generous assets rubbing his arm. He felt his face flush hot and in a strained voice said, "Hi Ryoko."  
  
"How was your day Tenchi? Any tension I can help you with?" Ryoko replied seductively.  
  
Tenchi's face was boiling by then and he sighed when he heard, "Release Lord Tenchi you demon woman!" Ryoko became angry and released him and ignited her energy sword and replied, "I was just hugging my Tenchi miss prissy princess. What's it to ya?"  
  
Tenchi watched the two fight over him yet again and felt all his suppressed emotions boiling to critical and knew for the first time he was going to lose his control and couldn't stop it, "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR INCESSANT FIGHTING! I AM LEAVING! TO HELL WITH JURAI AND ITS THRONE!"  
  
Tenchi stormed passed the two very surprised girls and into the house and up to his room to pack. His power was skyrocketing in his rage. Once he was sure he had enough and enough money he left a note to Sasami, Washu, his grandfather, and his father and left the Masaki household. Ayeka and Ryoko were still in shock as he passed by them again and to the train station. He bought a ticket to as far as he could get from Yokohama and that was to Juuban. He didn't care about the rumors of the place, just so long as he was away from Ayeka and Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi found a place to rent and got out all his stuff and placed it in the dresser in the master bedroom. The house was small and fully furnished. It was all he needed. He sat on the edge of the large queen bed and began to start controlling his temper. It was a hard task, because he never recalled getting so angry in his life. The times he fought Kagato and his various enemies, he had never lost complete and total control, but three hours ago before and on the train, he had continuously boiled like a volcano and just as hot. He began to cool off with the silence around him. Tenchi laid back on the bed and just breathed deeply and his temper was gone as quick as it had come. Tenchi didn't know when he fell asleep, but it was dark when he awoke again while it had been light when he had closed his eyes. He looked at his watch and it said it was a little after eight thirty at night. He had slept for two hours undisturbed and it felt wonderful to him.  
  
Usagi thought about the meeting she had called earlier in the day and what some of the reactions were to her information. There had been awe mostly and Haruka had challenged her to a friendly sword battle. It was a quick bout with Usagi the winner.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Koneko I challenge you to a match your sword against mine; a friendly match koneko-hime. Fight with all you've got, but no critical hits against the body. How is that koneko-hime?"  
  
Usagi smiled and remembered what she always said teasingly, "You're no match for the Princess of the Moon, Princess of Uranus."  
  
Usagi got the remembered reaction. Haruka narrowed her eyes and smirked with, "We shall see shan't we hime-chan?" At an unknown signal they charged at each other with equal speed. It ended quickly with Usagi disarming Haruka and her energy blade at Haruka's neck. Haruka looked on in shock for a moment before she recovered. Usagi disengaged her Megami-ken blade and placed the silver hilt in her sub-space pocket, and then extended a hand, which Haruka took, and pulled Haruka to her feet. Haruka bowed to her princess and said:  
  
"I am outdone. I submit to you. You are very good koneko-hime. Excellent and your father the king of the Moon, taught it to you?"  
  
"Yes. His name was Yosho as I said. He still lives to. I won't search for him. He must have a new family. They don't need to know about me. It would just disrupt their lives and I love my father too much to cause him pain or cause his family pain, especially that I have been dead for a thousand years. It just isn't right. I just hope he is happy. To see us die and not be able to do so himself than live all these years with my mother's and my deaths. Do you understand this my friends?" There were nods all around.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Usagi sighed as she thought of her beloved father, 'Oh father I miss you. I wish with all my heart that I could see you again, to hug you, and to hear your voice. I look in the mirror and see your eyes, so like mine.' Usagi wanted to weep, but wouldn't and thought, 'I hope you are happy daddy.' That was when she ran into someone, 'Why do I always end up meeting someone like this?' Usagi bowed and said, "Please excuse my clumsiness. I am truly sorry."  
  
"Hey, hey it's ok. I'm fine, you're fine. Let's leave it at that." Usagi nodded before she came up from her bow and made eye contact with sincere and friendly brown eyes and almost couldn't speak. Usagi got her voice and made sure it was steady, strong, and just as friendly as the person before her.  
  
"My name is Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"Tenchi Masaki. It is a pleasure to meet you Usagi."  
  
"All mine Tenchi. So, if you don't mind my asking. Why are you out this late?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same question. Well anyway, I'm new in town and I didn't get any food so I'm going to get my dinner. Could you tell me the best place?"  
  
Usagi nodded to Tenchi and replied, "Head four blocks to the right. On the main street there is the Crown Café and Arcade. My friend Motoki works there. His family owns it. He is the bartender. As to why I'm out, because I'm heading home from a friend's to eat, do my homework, and then go to bed."  
  
Tenchi smiled again and said, 'Would you mind joining me for dinner? You are the only person I know right now, so will you join me?" Usagi was about to refuse when her stomach growled. Usagi blushed in embarrassment, which to Tenchi's opinion lit up her beautiful face and made her gorgeous. Usagi nodded to Tenchi, and replied:  
  
"Sounds great, but I'm broke." Tenchi chuckled and to Usagi made Tenchi handsome. Tenchi looked at her with that smile and replied, "I'm buying this stop, but next time you are." Usagi gave Tenchi a mock serious look, but with a teasing twinkle in it and replied back to him:  
  
"Next time? A bit full of yourself hmm Tenchi?"  
  
He laughed and replied, "Guess I am. Anyway, you are real easy to get along with and talk to."  
  
"Thank you. I try my best." The two new friends left to go to the Crown and ate dinner together.  
  
Tenchi and Usagi went into the Crown and Motoki saw them. With a big smile he went over and said, "Hey Usa! Who's your friend?"  
  
"My name is Tenchi Masaki. I just moved into town and Usagi and I just bumped into each other ten minutes ago." Motoki laughed and said:  
  
"She has a habit of meeting people like that and they turn out to be her best friends. You're one of us lucky ones I know it." Tenchi smiled and replied:  
  
"I believe your right. I feel that is true. Usagi let's choose a table." Usagi nodded smiling and gave Motoki a thumbs up and he winked at her. He knew she had found another friend. 


End file.
